Deal of Eternity
by Oracle Thunder
Summary: The Devil Vincent needs a virgin's soul to break the gates of hell. Yuffie is an unpopular loser until the Devil offers her 7 wishes for her soul. However the Princess of Wutai and the Prince of Darkness have chemistry. As Yuffie's wishes tick down the
1. Search for the Pawn

The Deal of Eternity

Oracle Thunder

Disclaimer: Don't own squat. I was inspired by the movie 'Bedazzled' if this sounds a little familiar.

"Where are they?" a deep, monotone voice asks in the darkness. The room is lit by a dozen gold torches along the stone walls and yet there are shadows everywhere. "Demos," the voice says the name casually, belying the violent nature of the speaker.

The voice comes from the black marble throne in the room which is shaped like a long dragon circling upon itself for a nap. In front of the throne is a red carpet leading from the door to the Dragon's tail. Wide, open balconies let light from the outside into the room, effectively shrouding the throne in more darkness. In between the torches are tapestries depicting ancient, bloody battles. The master's work.

A stooped figure in a dark blue robe starts and turns around, towards the voice. "Yes Milord?"

The voice shifts on his black throne and swings one foot slowly. The voice asks, "Where are they?"

Demos bows low to the dragon throne and sputters out excuses. "My apologies Milord. They must be training in Erebus or perhaps Asphodel? I shall send for them immediately," Demos offers hurriedly.

The figure on the throne looks into a nearby torch and asks slowly, "Demos, what have I told you about making me wait?"

Demos cringes, lifts his head, studying his lord's face to judge his mood. Demos' scarred right cheek twitches as he perceives the impatience and boredom on the handsome face that usually heralds another trip to Purgatory for someone. Demos trembles as he hears screams punctuate the air, reminding him that he too may share the same fate at his master's whim. "My apologies Milord. It shall never happen..."

"Silence," the voice orders. "They come," he says simply and sits back on his throne.

Demos listens and hears the unmistakable wing flaps and growls of his master's favorite servants. He tries to not tremble at the sound and instead focuses on bowing before his lord, the King of Hell. Ass kissing works even in Hell.

Four figures enter through the open balcony, terrifying even to Hell's residents. Before the throne stands winged Chaos, demon of destruction, maniacal Hell Masker, demon of dementia, hulking Death Gigas, demon of malice, and vicious Galian, demon of mayhem. All four bow before the throne.

"You are late," the voice admonishes. The King of Hell rises from his throne to study his four generals. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Chaos affirms and folds his wings. The other four scuffle and shift impatiently like hounds before a big hunt. Death Gigas punches a hole in the stone floor and Hellmasker's head turns completely on his neck. Saliva drips from Galian's mouth.

The King of Hell catches a drop on his finger and looks at it bored. "Then it is time for the final piece," he tells them. He turns his back to them and goes to sit on the Dragon's throne again. The King of Hell sits, folds one leg over the other and looks at his blood thirsty generals and the cowering Demos. "Now we only need the right pawn for everything to fall into place."


	2. Enter The Pawn

The Deal of Eternity"

Guys wait for me!" a young woman shrieks as she tries to catch up to the crowded buggy. She pants and tries to keep a hold of her khaki backpack as she runs. "Guys stop!" she yells. All of the sudden the buggy stops. Unfortunately, she is running so hard she can't stop in time and slams into the back of the buggy. She hears snickering in the buggy as she falls to the ground.

"Yo Yuffs, you alright?" Barret calls from the seat behind the passenger's. Barret tries to cover up his chuckles with one of his biceps.

Yuffie flexes her jaw and tries to catch her wind as she attempts to stand up. She heaves her self up using the buggy as support and sways up to the driver's side window. She taps the window.

The window rolls down and Cloud leans his head out the window. "Yeah Yuffie what is it?" he asks annoyed. Tifa sits next to him in the passenger side and doesn't look at Yuffie.

Yuffie plasters on a fake smile and punches his arm. "Hiya Cloud. You guys told me you were leaving for the camping trip at nine and my watch says it's seven thirty." Yuffie smacks her head, "Boy do you feel stupid giving me the wrong time. Huh, Cloud?"

"Yeah Yuffie, I feel stupid," Cloud agrees sarcastically, sighs wearily and looks out the windshield impatiently.

"You know I'm really mad at you," Yuffie tells everyone in the buggy. In the buggy is Cid Highwind, Red XIII, and Shera Loraine. "You know I don't think I want to even come with you guys now," she tells them.

"You know you are right to be angry Yuffie. I'm sure we can respect that..." Tifa quickly goes to agree.

Yuffie opens the back door and squeezes in suddenly. "Just kidding," she says brightly. She settles into the seat and starts to laugh, "You know I almost missed you guys this morning by this much." She pinches her two fingers together to emphasize her point. Yuffie immediately begins to get car sick. Cloud looks at Tifa apologizing for the new comer.

"Yeah Yuffie," Cloud sighs, "we know." With that said Cloud puts the buggy into gear and begins the long drive for the Nibelheim mountains.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Yuffie asks as she surveys the mountain. Cold wind whips at her face and exposed arms and legs. "Can't we camp on the ground?"

"No this is where we promised to meet Reno, Rude, and Elena," Shera informs Yuffie kindly.

"Reno? As in Reno Mission?" Yuffie asks slowly.

"Yeah, you know him?" Barret asks.

"Well I've only been working at Parker Toys Inc. with him for the past year. Of course I know him," Yuffie says.

"Yeah anyone hear anything about the company's president, Reeve Parker?" Tifa asks.

"Word has it he's fucking Elena," Cid tells them.

Shera glares witheringly at Cid's profanity and changes the subject. "So Yuffie how exactly did you and Reno meet?"

"Well we haven't officially met yet," Yuffie admits.

"Ohhh, someone has a crush," Tifa teases.

"Isn't Reno seeing Scarlet Mason?" Shera asks. "The woman in marketing?"

"No that's been over for two weeks now," Yuffie says confidently.

"Sounds like a stalker case," Cloud mumbles.

"No I just listen and observe," Yuffie defends herself. "I know a lot about him."

"How? You haven't even met him?" Tifa demands. She places her hands on her hips and tries to ignore Cloud eyeing her. Now that Yuffie is here their plans just have to change.

"Well I know he likes dogs, hates cats, votes the Democrat ticket, eats only chocolate ice cream and looks like a god in blue," Yuffie says dreamily.

A blue Mercedes parks and out steps Rude Morris, Elena Bronte, and Reno Mission. They start pulling bags of clothes and equipment out of the trunk.

"Well here's your goddamn chance to meet," Cid says as he lights a new cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asks, panic crossing her features.

"We mean go for it," Tifa says as she shoves Yuffie forward. Yuffie looks back tentatively. "Go on!"

"Yeah, this is could be your big opportunity," Barret patronizes her.

Yuffie fixes a smile on her face, "Well I see you're not going to let me enjoy myself until I say hi. So I'm going." Yuffie starts walking towards the blue Mercedes.

"Ten gil says she chickens out," Barret says.

"I bet ten she does," Cloud replies.

"No way. She won't do it," Tifa says.

"Good luck," Shera calls to Yuffie and glares at Barret and Tifa to keep them quiet.

Yuffie walks up to the Mercedes and knocks on the roof. Reno's head comes out of the car. "Hi," she says to him.

Reno puffs a drag on his cigarette before asking, "Do I know you?"

"Well I hope so. We've only been working for the same company for a year now. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi," she introduces herself.

"Oh hey," Reno mutters. He looks behind her. "You came with Cloud and them?" he asks.

Yuffie smiles at him. "Yeah, they almost left without me," she confides.

"That so?" Reno mumbles. Rude motions for Reno to come over to him.

Yuffie shrugs. "Yeah but I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it," she says. Yuffie turns to see her friends and sees Shera give her the thumbs up sign.

Yuffie smiles again and turns back to Reno. "Say would you like to do something later? I have a new stereo system..." Yuffie's voice dies away. Reno walked away while her back was turned.

Yuffie watches Reno go to Rude with the maps. She sighs. "Leviathan I would give anything to have that man in my life," she swears.

Just then a camp fire nearby spontaneously ignites. A pack of marshmallows flies through the air and bounces against Yuffie's head. She catches it and looks around for the perpetrator.

By a campfire, that she could've sworn wasn't lit before, stood a tall, pale man with long black hair and strange eyes. Yuffie can almost believe his eyes are red.

The strange man beckons her to come forward.

Yuffie looks around and behind her to see if there is any other woman he could be gesturing to. When she sees none she turns back and points at herself. The stranger nods.

She walks towards the campfire and holds out the marshmallows nervously. "Uh hi," she mumbles.

The stranger eyes her patiently.

"Um, are these yours?" Yuffie mumbles again, holding out the bag.

The man smirks and takes the bag. "Are you always so articulate?" he asks.

Yuffie just stares at him.

The man smiles to himself. 'This will be so easy.'

"So are you here with anyone?" he asks casually.

"Um I am here with some friends," she says shyly.

"What about your gentleman friend?" he asks.

"Oh him?" Yuffie asks incredulously. "Oh I'm not with him."

"But you would like to be," the man says as he opens the marshmallow bag.

"What? How'd you know...?" Yuffie dies off.

"Oh I just assume when a young lady says she would give anything to have a man in her life he must mean something to her," he answers.

"How did you hear that? I was all the way over there?" Yuffie demands.

The man smiles slyly and whispers, "I have excellent hearing, among an assortment of equally amazing talents." He looks at the fire and it goes out.

The fire pit is now cold as the frigid mountain air.

"Whoa!" Yuffie exclaims in amazement.

The man looks back at her. "Let's go some place where we can talk," he suggests.

At that moment an errant spark from the fire pit jumps and goes down Yuffie's tank top. "Um ok," she agrees as she tries to covertly remove the strangely cold piece of rock. 'It must have been hot to pop from the pit like that, but it's so cold. It feels like it was in a freezer instead of a fire.'


	3. A Proper Introduction

The Deal of Eternity

AN- 'blah' thoughts, "blah" speaking . Just to clear up any confusion.

The man leads Yuffie to the Nibel Lodge, where half a dozen eager skiers are registering for rooms and skiing lessons.

The Lodge is your atypical rustic lodge, a large stone fireplace, and assorted animal heads hanging from the walls.

The man leads Yuffie to a table and glances disdainfully at a loud group of fourteen year old girls talking about some forgetful boy band.

"Um did you want to say something to me? I don't think they're going to get up," Yuffie observes, finding it easier to talk to the man's back than his face.

The man glances slyly. "I know a way to get them to leave if I have your permission," he says.

"Uh sure. What are you gonna do?" Yuffie asks.

The man swings Yuffie into a seat and leans in. Yuffie freezes in shock. 'His eyes are red!' The next thing she knows she feels soft lips pressing against hers and a hand stroking her cheek, coaxing her mouth open.

Before Yuffie's traitorous mouth can oblige, the man pulls away and smiles at the girls. "Ladies would you excuse for a bit?" he asks.

The girls, wide eyed, hurriedly get up from their table. Three of the four are blushing furiously at the public display of affection while the last one gives the man an appreciative once over.

"There now, shall we discuss business?" he asks the dazed girl still reeling from his kiss.

"Wuh?" she mutters, a little confused at his sudden cool attitude after the kiss.

"Business, my lady," he says patiently.

Yuffie's eyes widen and her face burns. "Oh I'm sorry I don't have any money. I'm not into that anyway..." she draws off.

The man scoffs. "I'm not a gigolo you stupid child."

"Oh," Yuffie breathes in relief. 'I wonder what would happen if you couldn't pay a hooker anyway. What would they do? At restaurants they make you do dishes. What would they do?' she muses.

The man snaps his fingers in her face. "Are you done pondering methods of payment?" he asks.

Yuffie's jaw drops. 'Oh my god I must have said that out loud!' "I wasn't thinking about...well what do you want to tell me?" she asks, happy to change the topic.

The man straightens. "How would you like to make a single decision that could change your life forever?" he asks her.

Yuffie frowns thoughtfully. "What exactly are we talking about here?" she asks softly.

"I'm willing to offer you seven wishes to do with as you see fit," he answers.

"Who are you?" she asks uneasily.

"Promise not to tell?" he asks.

Yuffie nods her head.

The man leans forward. For a moment Yuffie stiffens, expecting another kiss, but the man leans close and whispers in her ear, "I'm the Devil."


	4. Gentlemen's Honor

The Deal of Eternity

Yuffie inches away from him slowly. "Ooookaay, I think someone has had a wee bit too much to drink," she says.

"You don't believe me?" the man demands.

"Of course not! Now I'm going back to my friends. Bye," she proclaims as she heads for the lodge doors.

She walks outside and goes around the side of the building. Yuffie halts when she sees the man leaning against a snow mobile in black slacks, black Asian shirt buttoned to the collar and shiny black shoes. "How did you...?"

"If you would just accept the "I'm the Devil" thing we could move on to more important matters," the man says.

Yuffie starts to walk past him. The man leaves the snow mobile and matches her stride.

"Why are you having such difficulty grasping this situation?" he asks pleasantly. "Do you think I'm something your Mommy made up so you would be a good little girl?"

"Ok fine. You're the Devil now what do you want with me?" Yuffie asks.

The man smiles enigmatically. "Well I'm willing to offer you seven wishes to do with as you will."

"Oh yeah? Any thing I want?" Yuffie demands. She stops walking and looks him in the face, searching for any thing shifty.

"Certainly," he answers easily. He looks her over briefly and then seems to come to a decision. "Very well, we shall have a test run if you like. Wish for something and see how it works," he tells Yuffie.

Yuffie lets out a heavy breath. "Fine, I wish I had a Whopper and a large Sprite," she mutters.

The man snaps his fingers and a shuttle bus appears. "Consider it done," he says as he grabs Yuffie's arm and leads her to the bus.

When the bus reaches town the man marches Yuffie straight to Burger King and the front counter.

A teenage boy standing idly behind the counter mumbles, "Welcome to Burger King what can I get for you?"

The man looks down on the boy and orders, "We want a Whopper and a large Sprite.'

"Would you like any cheese on that?" the boy asks.

"No."

"For here or to go?" the teenager asks.

"To go."

"$4.15 sir," the kid says.

The man looks at Yuffie, "You have $4.15 yes?" Yuffie stares incredulously at him. "I left my wallet in the Underworld."

As they leave Yuffie holds the bag and drink in the air and says sarcastically, "This truly is the work of the Devil. I can't believe I doubted you, O Heinous One."

The man eyes Yuffie critically. "What are you going on about now?" he demands.

"This doesn't prove anything! I even had to pay for it," Yuffie cries. She searches the bag. "I didn't even get onion rings," she pouts.

The man rolls his eyes. "I'm offering you the world at your finger tips and you are complaining about onion rings?"

Yuffie glares at him. "I'm going," she announces.

"Fine," the man says. "I'll even give you a ride back." Behind the man is a dark red Mustang convertible with an expensive wide body kit already installed and twirling rims.

"That's your car? Why the hell did we ride the damn bus if you have a car?" she demands.

"Because it was here in town silly girl," the man says. He holds open the passenger door, "Ladies first."

Yuffie hesitates. 'I don't know this guy. He could be a serial killer or a rapist for all I know. He thinks he's the Devil as if that's not a big enough clue he's a psycho. Still I don't have money for a bus back to the camp grounds. '

The man rolls his eyes. 'What is it with girls these days.'

He reaches into the glove box and draws a knife and tosses it to Yuffie before she can say anything. "You may hold onto that the entire ride if you wish," he says.

Yuffie unsheathes the knife cautiously. A six inch serrated blade and a heavy leather handle indicates this knife means business. "Why do you have a knife in your car?" Yuffie asks. "I thought the Devil could take care of himself," she challenges him impishly.

'Impertinent wench.' "Why do you keep a shuriken on you?" the man retorts. "It is merely something for you to hold onto so you will make your damn decision instead of making us both freeze out here."

Yuffie frowns. "I'm keeping it in my lap," she stipulates as she walks to the car.

"Very well," he answers as he shuts the door.

"I mean it. You try anything and I'll use it," she warns.

"I wouldn't expect any less," he says as he slides into the driver seat. Flicking the keys from thin air he chances a smile at her. "I don't suppose you would like to first get something to drink?" With that he pushes the key into the ignition and slams on the accelerator.

Yuffie barely manages to cover her gasp of surprise when she is thrown back in her seat. What she doesn't manage to do is keep hold of the knife, which sails out of the car.

"Don't worry you won't need it," the man calls over the rushing air. "Gentlemen's honor," he swears.


	5. The Knock out Punch

Deal of Eternity

Disclaimer: Just to cover my ass again I don't own anything. Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square Soft and Bedazzled belongs to Fox.

Reminder: "Blah blah" speaking, 'Blah blah' thoughts

They pull up to a large building withneon lights and a red carpet. A glowing sign proclaims the place is "Sinful Delights". The man gets out of the car and opens Yuffie's door.

"Yuffie! Yuffie over here!"people cry as bouncers push them back. "Yuffie look over here!"

"What do they want?" Yuffie asks the man.

He shrugs. "You should see your fans inside," he tells her.

He leads her into the club. People inside are dancing under strobe lights to loud heavy metal. As they come in several patrons of the club come up to Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie how the hell you doing?" a woman in a short yellow dress asks. She motions for one of the men with a camera to come over. "Hey! Come here and take a picture of me and my friend Yuffie," she orders.

A man obediently snaps a picture.

Before Yuffie can respond two men come to her. One is tall with sandy hair and the other is lanky with brown hair. The man with sandy hair is wearing a green shirt and black slacks. The brunette is wearing a gray tank top and leather pants.

"Hey Yuffie come dance with me?" the sandy haired one asks.

"No Yuffie dance with me," the dark haired one says.

"Ease off gentlemen," the man commands. "She's mine."

A waiter comes to Yuffie with a tray of mini doughnuts. "Miss, would you like one?" he asks.

Yuffie reaches for one. "You know these look like the ones my Grandma used to make me," she confides. She takes a bite of one. "These are the ones my Grandma used to make me!" she shouts.

The man throws an arm around her and calls, "I aim to please." He starts to lead her upstairs to a private office. Inside the office is a black marble desk, a fire place, an entire wall covered with television screens, a leather couch and upholstered chair.

Once inside he shuts the door behind her. "You liked it didn't you?" he asks.

"The doughnuts?" Yuffie asks as she finishes hers in one big bite.

"No," he answers. He waves a hand towards the fire place and a flame comes to life. The man sits at the long, black marble desk and looks at Yuffie expectantly.

Yuffie sits in a chair in front of the desk, brushing crumbs and powder sugar off her tank top.

"The people," he says. "You liked their adoration." He leans forward. "What if I gave you the power to command such respect?"

Yuffie groans. "You're not still hung up on that Devil thing are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asks. "You still don't believe me?"

Yuffie stands from her seat. "Well for starters you look nothing like the Devil," she says as she waves a hand at him.

"Oh?" he muses. He stands up. "Well I suppose I could have gone more this way." He pulls his jacket flap open as he twirls. In his place now stands a red man in a tuxedo, holding a pitch fork, and horns on his head. "Yet I find this is to be completely unflattering," he confesses.

"Aaaah! You really are the Devil!" Yuffie shrieks.

"There, there. I'm not as bad as you might think," he reassures her. He stops and thinks. "Never mind. I am as bad as you might think," he admits.

Yuffie gasps and reaches for her chair to steady her. "Oh my god what do you want with me?" she cries as she sinks back into her seat.

He rolls his eyes. "I believe we already covered that," he says. "Just so we can be on the same page let's look at the contract, shall we?"

Out of the sky drops a heavy something into Yuffie's lap. She grunts as she lifts the object. The object is a six inch thick stack of paper. The Devil sits back down and turns his back to her.

Yuffie sets the contract on the desk and begins to read aloud, "I, Yuffie Hikari Kisaragi, hear after known as the Damned" Yuffie stops, peers closely at the page, and looks up at the Devil panic-struck. "The Damned?" she demands.

The Devil turns back around, now wearing a dark blue suit. "It's all straight forward I assure you," he says, ignoring Yuffie's wild eyed stare.

He stands up and walks around the desk to Yuffie. "The contract states in paragraph one that I, the Devil, a nonprofit corporation with offices in Hell, Purgatory and Midgar will grant you seven wishes for you pitiful little soul," he tells her.

"I can't give you my soul!" she exclaims, jumping from her seat.

"Who are you? Mother Theresa?" he demands. "Do you even know what your soul is? Do you even know what it does?" he challenges.

"Yes," she says. She outlines a halo around her head. "It's the little, um, no," Yuffie mutters. "It floats around..."

The man ignores her. "Souls are overrated," he informs her. "They don't even really do anything," the Devil says."It's like your appendix. You will never even miss it," he promises as he pinches her side.

She pushes his hand away. "Yeah well if my soul is so pathetic and useless why do you want it so bad?" she demands.

The man smiles. 'This one is not as stupid as she looks.'

"Listen Yuffie," he orders. "Who is getting the short end of the stick here? I am offering you seven fabulous wishes and all I get for my work is one soul," he points out.

Yuffie frowns. "I don't think I should do this," she says.

'I can't lose her now!' The Devil frowns and then his eyes flick to the wall of televisions. "Oh my," he gasps.

"What?" Yuffie asks. She turns to the wall and sees Reno walking down a beach. "Oh my god! Is this real?" she asks.

Reno walks to a woman with long brown hair wearing a long white dress. The woman's back is to the screen.

"I've been waiting for you, Love," Reno whispers to her.

"I've waited for you," she whispers back. They begin to kiss.

Yuffie frowns and waves helplessly at the televisions. "Who is that? Who is that he's with?" she begs.

The woman pulls away from Reno,flips her hair back from her face and turns towards her audience. Yuffie gasps when she realizes she's staring murder at her own face.

The Devil leans toward her and confides, "I love your hair like that. You must go through conditioner like crazy." 'Time for the knock out punch.' The Devil's lips curve slightly.

One of the televisions focuses only on Reno now, his face the only thing on the screen. "Yuffie I'm waiting," he says.

One by one the other televisions start to change to Reno's close up and his plea to Yuffie.

"Yuffie I'm waiting! Please sign. I'm waiting," he calls toher.

Yuffie walks to the television and lays her hand against one of the faces. She turns around, her face grim, marches to the deskand grabsa pen. As she signs the contract the Devil's smile widens to a full faced grin.


	6. The First Wish

The Deal of Eternity

Disclaimer: Not mine and still broke with no property so don't bother suing.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long. I had finals this last week. I also lost my inspiration for a bit and didn't want to shell out a half-assed chapter until I had one ready. I hope this one was worth the wait. Reminder: "Blah blah" speaking, 'Blah blah' thoughts

* * *

"Alright," the Devil says as he slaps his hand on the newly signed contract amidst a boom of thunder. "Now then I think you should start planning your first wish." 

"You mean I can start wishing now?" Yuffie asks.

The Devil picks up the heavy contract and carries it to a painting on the wall. He pushes the painting to the side, revealing a safe. He quickly keys in a number code and the safe door opens. The Devil places the contract inside and shuts the door.

He quickly rejoins Yuffie and holds out a red pager. "Well before you start wishing you'll need this," he tells her as he puts the little device in her hand. "If for any reason your wish isn't going as you hoped just press 666 and it will bring you right back to me," he assures her.

Yuffie frowns at the pager. "Why wouldn't my wish go as I hoped?" she asks softly.

The Devil smiles. "It is just a security net my dear. I'm sure every wish of yours will be fabulous but you shall find that out when you make one," he promises.

Yuffie smiles back at him. "Ok I wish I was married to Reno," she says.

The Devil shrugs. "You got it," he tells her. 'Of all the things she could have she asks for something as stupid as that first. Fool.'

Yuffie squeals with delight but quickly calms down. "Ok but that's not all," she tells him. "I wish I was married to Reno and that we are very rich," she says.

"Always a popular choice," the Devil concedes. 'What is it with mortals and material possessions?'

"Is that good?" she asks nervously.

"I'm sure it is a splendid wish," he reassures her.

"Really?" she asks.

The Devil smiles at her. "Yes but what do I know?" With that said he snaps his fingers and Yuffie is blinded by a red light.

As the light fades Yuffie is gone, leaving only the Devil standing alone in his office. He smiles to himself, not a reassuring smile this time but a feral grin. "Enjoy your first wish Ms. Kisaragi," he chuckles.

* * *

Yuffie blinks to dispel the red light and notices some troubling discrepancies. First, she is now lying in a bed instead of standing in Satan's club office. Second, she has long wavy blond hair. Third, and last, she is in bed next to someone. 

Yuffie inches her gaze slowly towards her bedfellow and sees spiky red hair. Firmly holding in her excitement she leans over the sleeping man and sees Reno's face. Yuffie's eyes wonder to her left hand where she sees a gold wedding band on her third finger. She bites her lip to keep from whooping with joy and waking him up.

Yuffie eases out of the bed and walks to the dresser with its mirror. She examines herself carefully. Aside from the hair and her bust, she is completely the same. She smiles at possible reasons the Devil would've changed her hair and cup size for this wish. 'How'd he know I always wanted to see what I'd look like blond?' Yuffie turns to see her profile in the mirror. 'What the hell? He's given a rack like Tifa!' She smiles provocatively at her reflection. 'Damn I look good!'

Yuffie turns from the mirror and looks over her surroundings. 'This place is huge!" Her room is easily bigger than her apartment in Junon. The room she is in has cool stone flooring with many ornate rugs to keep feet from getting cold. The ceiling is vaulted and she briefly wonders if the room has an echo. Before she can be tempted to try, and thus wake her sleeping husband, Yuffie notices there are balcony doors to her right.

Stepping onto the balcony, Yuffie surveys her home. She sees many small buildings, little roads, a large park and a stone wall surrounding all of this. Now Yuffie realizes she doesn't just own the world's largest bedroom but she owns a freaking chateau! This time she can't keep her joy bottled.

"Yahoo!" she whoops with joy. Yuffie cackles with pleasure on the balcony until she hears a voice from inside the bedroom.

"Yuffie? What are you doing out there?" Reno's groggy voice calls.

Yuffie winces. "Nothing Love, go back to sleep," she tells him.

Reno grumbles a little but lays his head back down obediently.

Yuffie giggles jubilantly as she tip toes to the bedroom door and leaves the room. She bounces down stairs, two steps at a time in her reckless glee.

"Madam Mission?" a voice asks gently.

Yuffie pauses on the last step and turns to see a little old man with a tray in his hands. The man has dark brown hair and brown eyes the color of dark soil. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Would you like breakfast upstairs, Madam?" he asks.

Yuffie smiles pleasantly. "Yeah I'm sure Reno's dying of hunger by now," she laughs as she takes the tray from the man.

"Also the ladies are waiting for you at the stables when you get down, Madam," the man tells her.

"Stables?" Yuffie frowns. She smiles. "Oh my stables," she chuckles. "Sure thing. I'll be down in a minute," Yuffie promises as she rushes upstairs with the breakfast tray.

Down at the stables, Yuffie stands demurely back from the door as the chocobo trainer leads out a large gold chocobo. The chocobo is thickly muscled in his legs and his back feathers are so long and thick that instead of standing on end they bend back to drape over the chocobo's rump.

Tifa laughs as the trainer brings out the chocobo. "See? What did I tell you? This chocobo was meant for the breeding shed," she proclaims.

"Yeah," Yuffie agrees mischievously. "The same could be said of Cloud too, right?" she suggests. Yuffie breaks out into giddy chuckles.

Tifa, Shera, and Elena join in her laughter.

Yuffie stands by the chocobo and pats his head. "He's an amazing thing isn't he?" she asks her friends.

"He sure is, Yuffie. What are you going to call him?" Shera asks. She hands Yuffie a water bottle.

After taking a nice gulp of water, Yuffie smiles gently at the bird. "I'll call him after the most magnificent thing I've ever seen," Yuffie promises. She hands the water bottle to Elena. Yuffie turns to her friends. "I'm going to call him after my loving husband, Reno!"

Yuffie turns back to the chocobo and so doesn't see the anxious looks Tifa and Shera throw each other or Elena choke on the water. Yuffie does see Reno out of the corner of her eye with Patricia. Patricia is a pretty blond with large green eyes and curves to make any man salivate.

She turns to watch her husband leave with Patricia Ealey. "Ah Reno must be leaving for his karate lessons with Patricia," Yuffie tells her friends over her shoulder, thus missing Elena glaring at the others.

Yuffie does catch Reno smiling and looking Patricia over though. Her eyes widen and she starts shaking with fury but says to her friends, "Yes I'm sure that's where he's going."

Reno leans towards Patricia and brushes some of her blond hair from her face. His hand lingers on her cheek. Yuffie's face starts to redden but she says to herself, "I'm sure of it." She twists a lock of her hair around her fingers uncomfortably.

Then Patricia leans towards Reno and squeezes his ass. Yuffie starts hyperventilating with rage and yanks her hand down. She cries in agony and wounded vanity as her movement rips out the entire lock of hair.

Her friends wince and Shera pats her back sympathetically.

"Reno!" Yuffie calls as she races to the gazebo.

Sitting on a bench in the gazebo is Reno and Patricia. Reno quickly pulls away as he hears Yuffie's yell and readjusts his sunglasses to hide his eyes. He looks up and smiles as Yuffie joins them. "Yes Honey?" he asks politely.

Yuffie smiles nervously and asks, "I just was wondering how the karate lessons are going? How's the progress?"

Reno's eyes dart to Patricia before turning back to Yuffie. "Oh yeah I'm doing great. Pattie here says I'm a quick study," he tells her.

Yuffie gives him her jester grin. "So would you like to demonstrate what you've learned?" she challenges him playfully.

Reno's eyes dart back to Patricia's briefly again as he rises from his seat. He steps out of the confines of the gazebo and breathes deeply. Then he performs a roundhouse kick, or he tries to as he manages to only turn about 90 degreesand his foot is at waist length. A completely crappy roundhouse.Even a novice would be able to see Reno didn't know the first thing about karate.

Reno smiles at the end of his display and sits back down with Patricia. He nods to Yuffie and asks, "Pretty good huh?"

Yuffie's smile is more a grimace as she says, "Oh yes it was pretty good." Her eyes harden and she glares venomously at Patricia as she growls, "Pretty good for eight months of lessons with... Patricia."

* * *

Elena hands Yuffie the envelope and tells her, "That stupid little whore has been screwing around with Reno for the last six months." 

Tifa nods her head in agreement. "Yeah she's been having your man right under your nose," she confirms.

Yuffie thumbs through the photos in the envelope. Each photo is more condemning than the last and when she finds one with Reno's pants around his waist and Patricia unbuttoning her shirt Yuffie stops, afraid of how bad the next photo will be.

Shera sighs and wraps an arm around Yuffie's waist. "I'm sorry Yuffie. He's scum," she tells her.

Yuffie doesn't reply but stares into space with her face blank.

"Yeah Yuffie. Just forget him," Tifa urges her.

Elena nods in agreement. "Keep those photos for when you divorce his sorry ass," she advises Yuffie.

"What if she loses them before she can show a judge?" Shera asks curiously.

Elena blushes. "Well, I sent Reeve to the photo shop with the camera and negatives. He thought he was saving me money when he ordered double prints at half price," she confesses.

"Double prints?" Tifa mutters.

"He paid for them," Elena says.

That finally snaps Yuffie out of her trance. "Double prints? There are more of these damn pictures?" she demands shrilly.

Elena nods gingerly.

Yuffie studies her friends. "How bad is it? How many people know he's a cheating son of a bitch?" she demands as she storms to the house, leaving her friends gaping after her.

Yuffie races to her bedroom and finds Reno combing his hair in front of the bureau. He had just come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Yuffie almost stop to gawk before she remembered he was a unfaithful whoremonger.

"You bastard!" she shrieks. Yuffie slams the door shut behind her as she confronts him. "How could you do this to me? We are married or does that mean nothing to you?" she demands.

Reno ignores her and continues to calmly comb his spiky hair.

"Speak to me god damn you!" Yuffie orders.

"You want to know?" Reno asks. "Fine, you asked for it." He turns to her and growls, "I loath you. Every time I look at you my skin crawls. If I ever have to fuck you again I will be so ill I'll vomit nonstop until I die and I'll be happy because it'll mean I never have to look at you ever again!" he screams.

Yuffie stares at him, appalled and speechless.

Reno smiles at her reaction and turns back to his reflection to primp. He sees her still staring at his back and demands, "What are you still doing here?"

Yuffie huffs and puts her hands on her hips as she says, "It's my house asshole."

Reno turns to her and snarls, "Get out!" Yuffie stubbornly stands her ground. "I said get the fuck out!" Reno screams as he throws his comb at her head.

Yuffie barely ducks down in time. "Have you lost your mind?" she yells.

The bedroom door flies open and Elena steps in. "Yuffie there's a problem at the factory. We have to go now!" she tells her.

Yuffie glowers at Reno as she dashes to Elena. Elena leads Yuffie outside to a large black jeep surrounded by at least seven other jeeps. Yuffie warily climbs into the vehicle, noticing the other jeeps full of men in SOLDIER uniforms and carrying assault rifles along with large swords.

They drive into the countryside for about two hours in which Yuffie ponders not only what could be wrong at the factory but also just what the hell it is the factory produces. 'I always did think making materia jewelry would be a big business. That must be what I've made all this money from.'

The convoy stops at a dilapidated building with a water wheel and scrawny chocobos tethered to the front.

Yuffie walks into the factory and frowns as she sees neither materia nor jewelry but green leafy plants. 'What the fuck? Is this a joke? The Devil made me a damn florist!' Yuffie looks at the hard faced SOLDIERs and frowns thoughtfully. 'SOLDIER doesn't come cheap. I must be the richest damn florist on the planet.'

Elena drags a man towards Yuffie and drops him to the ground. "Barret here was found stealing," she tells Yuffie. "We searched his house and found a kilo hidden under the floor boards."

"Stealing what?" Yuffie asks.

Elena frowns at her and waves her hand to the plants, "Of the product."

Yuffie scoffs at Elena and walks towards the wall of plants. "Are you telling me we drove all the way out here because Barret stole some houseplants?" she asks. Yuffie fingers one of the plant leaves. "What is this stuff anyway?" she asks as she sniffs the plant.

She jumps away from the plant in alarm. "It's marijuana!" she screeches. "This is fucking pot!" Yuffie flings her arms in the air and cries, "Oh shit! This is bad." 'Married to Reno and rich. Married to a two-timing Reno and a drug dealer. Oh I'm going to get that crooked devil back for this when I see him.'

"Yuffie," Elena taps her shoulder. She points to two men sitting in the corner. One is Rufus and the other is Palmer. "They aren't happy with their shipment," she warns Yuffie.

Yuffie walks slowly to the men in the corner.

Rufus stands up a flings a lock of hair from his face as he informs Yuffie, "We were extremely unimpressed with your goods Mrs. Mission."

Yuffie smiles nervously and says, "Well guys I don't know what you're doing with this stuff. In fact I'm thinking of getting out of the business..."

A burst of gun fire outside silences Yuffie. Into the building marches Patricia, Reno and half a dozen SOLDIERs. Patricia sneers at Yuffie and declares, "You lost your man and now you've lost your nerve. I'm in charge of this place now."

"Patricia you don't want to fuck with me right now," Yuffie warns. "Take a look around. Every man and woman in this building would give their life for me if I was in danger. Do you think you can just waltz in here, say you're in charge and expect everyone to just buckle under?"

Reno laughs and says smugly, "These are my men. They will do whatever I tell them."

Yuffie chuckles derisively in his face and turns to Elena. "Do you believe what this idiot is saying?" she asks.

Elena shuffles her feet anxiously.

"Elena?"

Elena smiles sheepishly at Yuffie.

"You suck!" she yells.

"Shoot her!" Patricia orders.

The SOLDIERs pull their rifles up and open fire on Yuffie. Elena dashes out the door while Yuffie knocks over and dives behind a table. Bullets volley off the table and Yuffie looks around desperately for a safe way out.

'Oh god please help...' Yuffie frowns and reaches into her pants pockets. Inside one of the pockets is the red pager the Devil gave her.

'Smug bastard probably knew this was going to happen.' Yuffie sullenly punches 666 into the pager and was enveloped in a bright red light.


	7. Vincent Valentine

The Deal of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, its characters or Bedazzled. They belong to people much more creative than I am.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long but I've been pulling over forty hours a week trying to save money for my trip. Hope this update is worth the wait. Once again, "blah blah" talking and 'blah blah' thoughts

Yuffie blinks the red light out of her eyes and sees she is standing in a busy hallway. A half open office door reads 'Guidance Counselor' and she figures she's at a school.

"Well you're are an adult now Miss Clayton," a familiar voice admonishes inside the office.

Yuffie surreptitiously steps up to the open door and peers in.

In the office the Devil sits behind a desk wearing a dark gray business suit and glasses while talking to a young girl a little older than Yuffie herself. The girl has short black hair, green eyes that are obviously contacts and is wearing blue jeans and a white tank top that says 'Got Jesus?'.

"If you feel the only way to finance your education is by stripping than by all means," the Devil tells the girl. He smiles and says, "After all, your education is the most important thing." Only Yuffie can see how mocking and derisive his smile to the girl is.

She nods at his advice but argues, "My parents aren't going to like it."

The Devil sighs, seemingly commiserative with the girl's plight. "Well have you asked them for more money?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then if they won't help you then you must help yourself," he urges her. He takes her hands and looks her in the eyes. "You know what you want to do with your life. You know you aren't going to stay a stripper. Do what you must to get your degree," he advises.

Yuffie's mouth drops in outrage. 'What the hell is he doing? He is so totally twisting that girl's feelings around.' She barges into the office.

The girl looks up at her, embarrassed at what Yuffie may have heard but the Devil looks at her amused. "Ah Yuffie, back so soon?" he asks her. He turns back to the girl. "I'm afraid I already have another appointment. Would you excuse us please?" he asks her.

The girl grabs her purse and hurries out of the room.

Yuffie glares at the Devil.

He chuckles darkly. "She's a good girl. I'm trying to get her on the wrong path," he tells Yuffie.

Yuffie growls at him, "You made me into a drug dealer!"

The Devil smiles at her. "You asked for rich and powerful," he reminds her. He takes her arm and leads her out of the office. They walk down the hall towards the exit doors and he opens the door for her. "Does 'root of all evil' sound familiar?" he asks her as she passes him.

Yuffie shoots him a dark look over her shoulder and keeps walking.

The Devil catches up to her quickly with his longer stride. "Now why the hard feelings? Didn't I give you what you asked for?"

"No!" Yuffie exclaims indignantly.

The Devil smiles patiently at her and removes his glasses from his face. "Then tell me how I neglected you," he tells her.

Yuffie frowns. "Well there was Reno..." she begins.

"Nah uh," he interrupts her and holds his finger up. "You only wished that the two of you were married. You never said anything about a happy marriage," he tells her. He resumes walking.

Yuffie shrugs her shoulders impatiently. "Well when two people get married I assume..."

The Devil turns back to her, "There is your mistake." He takes her arm again and leads her down the street. "Would you like a bit of advice?" he asks her. "Rich and powerful thing wasn't the way to go. Everyone always asks for that first and it never works," he informs her.

"Really?" Yuffie asks.

"Would I lie to you?" he asks her and holds out an apple to her.

Yuffie frowns again.

"Not in the mood are you?" he asks and bites into the apple.

Yuffie shakes her head. "I don't know where to go from here. All I really want is to be with Reno," she confesses. "Devil, I want him to be happy with me," she says.

A pair of old ladies stop to look at Yuffie.

"Er, what I meant to say was..." Yuffie stumbles.

The Devil wraps an arm around Yuffie's waist and smiles at the old ladies. "A lover's pet name," he assures them enjoying the horrified looks on the old ladies faces and the sudden brilliant flush on Yuffie's cheeks at the intimation.

The old ladies walk off giving the two uneasy looks.

As the ladies walk off, the Devil leans down to Yuffie's ear and whispers, "You have to be more careful doing that or someone might lock you up in a lunatic asylum."

"Sorry, but what should I call you?" Yuffie asks.

The Devil looks at her face for a long moment, watching her fidget under his intense stare. He smiles and whispers into her ear, "You can call me Vincent Valentine."

"Now Yuffie dear, allow me to point you in the right direction," the Devil says, pulling away from her.

Yuffie puzzles over his name choice but snaps out of her reverie when she hears him offering help. "What's the catch?" she demands.

"Why Yuffie? How can you ask such a thing?" he asks. "Have I given you any reason to distrust me? Have I broken our contract in any way?"

Yuffie sighs. 'I have to give him that.' "So how exactly are you going to point me in the right direction, Vincent?" she asks.

The Devil throws his apple over his shoulder, snaps his fingers and they disappear in a flash of red light.


	8. Dream Girl

The Deal of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, its characters or Bedazzled. They belong to people much more creative than I am.

AN: Reminder: "blah blah" talking and 'blah blah' thoughts

"Where are we?" Yuffie asks. She looks around and sees trash on the floor, a king size bed without sheets and posters of nude girls on the walls. The place looks like a sleazy hotel room rather than an actual place someone would live in. Yuffie can even hear couples moaning and screaming through the walls and blushes at the sounds.

"A place you would never have seen without my help," the Devil proclaims. He flings his arms out wide to indicate the entire room, "Welcome to Reno Mission's bedroom."

The Devil sees the disgusted look on Yuffie's face and smiles. "I know a hell hole right? Actually not even the pits of hell are this bad," he says. He frowns and looks to his left and right, around the room again. "I may have to redecorate the pits after seeing this," he says.

"Ha ha," Yuffie chuckles.

The Devil smiles at her.

Yuffie smothers her laughter and asks, "Why are we here?"

"Well Reno keeps a journal somewhere," he mutters as he looks around the pig sty, er, room.

"What if Reno catches us?" Yuffie asks.

"Don't worry, he won't see you," the Devil assures her. "Besides he's in the shower. Naked." Yuffie's jaw drops.

"Go on. Have a peek. We both know you want to," the Devil teases her.

"You must think I'm some pervert don't you. That's what you think. You must think I'm some sad, twisted, pathetic loser," she accuses him.

The Devil nods his head shamelessly. "Yes," he tells her.

"Well maybe just a quick look," Yuffie mumbles. Yuffie walks to the bathroom door and tries to see through the tiny open crack.

"Focus Yuffie," the Devil admonishes her. "We're here for a purpose." The Devil spies a blue notebook on the bed and picks it up. He opens it, sits on the bed and reads the first page. "Yuffie I've found it," he tells her.

Yuffie rejoins him quickly. "Hey you can't read that! That's Reno's private things," she tells him.

"Is it ever. Listen to this," the Devil tells her. He begins reading a passage in the notebook, "Last night was one of the most incredible nights of my life. I still don't know what any of the chicks' names were but I brought them back here, gave them some beer and banged all five of them like a bongo drum."

Yuffie shakes her head, disbelievingly. "No way. You made that up," she accuses him.

The Devil smiles smugly and holds out the notebook to her. "Oh trust me Yuffie dear. I'm not that cynical and depraved," he tells her.

Yuffie frowns at him and the Devil smiles mischievously. "Well maybe I am, but in this case the truth is far too much fun," he admits to her.

Just then the bathroom door opens and Reno walks out. Without a towel.

The Devil shrugs, disinterested and unimpressed and goes back to flipping through Reno's journal. Yuffie has her hands covering her mouth and trying to keep her eyes from bulging out.

The Devil looks at her reaction to Reno and shakes his head. 'If I ever had any doubt the girl was a virgin it's gone now. No experienced woman would be that affected.' He flips through some more pages, easily identifying where Reno strayed from the truth. 'He had Nicole Kidman and Pamela Anderson begging to suck on him? Yeah right.' The Devil flips through more pages until he comes across what he is looking for. 'More bull shit but she won't know the difference.'

"Yuffie listen to this," he orders her. The Devil clears his throat and in Reno's voice begins to read, "I meet many beautiful, funny and exciting women, but I just can't seem to love them. I find myself turning away from them and looking for someone else. I don't know who she is or where I'll meet her but I know that she will be my soul mate. She will love me for who I am and never try to change me. She will be secure enough in my love to let me have a night out with the guys if I want. She will love chocolate ice cream, dogs, Budweiser and only root for the Sector Six Saints. Where are you my dream girl?"

The Devil snaps the notebook shut with a roll of his eyes and sticking his tongue out briefly as though what he just read left a bad taste in his mouth.

Yuffie smiles. 'So that's what he wants in a girl huh?'

Reno disappears into the bathroom carrying some clothes he took out of the closet.

Yuffie watches him disappear into the bathroom with a soft smile on her face. She turns back to the Devil and some of the happiness and joy in her face fades.

The Devil sees the difference in the look on her face and grits his teeth in irritation. 'What in the name of God is wrong with this girl? Can't she see what a piece of trash this guy is? Why is she so willing to risk her immortal soul for such a shallow boy?'

"So that's what he really wrote huh?" she asks him.

The Devil holds out the notebook to her. "You can see for yourself," he tells hernonchalantly.

Yuffie takes the notebook and reads for herself Reno's words.

The Devil watches her face carefully. 'At least she didn't ask if that is what Reno really wants.' The Devil doesn't pause to wonder why he is relieved he didn't have to lie to the girl.

Yuffie finishes reading the passage and drops the notebook onto the bed. 'Wow, that was so deep.' She stares at the notebook on the bed as though it was a copy of the Mona Lisa itself.

The Devil watches her staring at the cheap notebook and waits for her to say something. When she doesn't say anything after a minute he stands from the bed silently and snaps his fingers in Yuffie's face. "Yuffie my dear I have an earth quake in Mideel in six minutes so is there any chance of you making a wish?" he asks pleasantly.

"Yes," Yuffie says. She breathes deeply. "I wish I was exactly like Reno's dream girl and he loves me very much," she says.

"Alright," the Devil agrees with a smirk.

"Nuh uh," Yuffie stops him. "I wish I was exactly like his dream girl in the notebook not like some psycho girl from a nightmare he had a year ago or like some curvy bimbo from a wet dream either," she tells him.

The Devil frowns deeply, this time really discomfited. "How do you know what a 'wet dream' is?" he asks softly.

Yuffie shrugs to the notebook. "Reno wrote about a dream he had of Tifa in there," she says as if thatanswers everything.

"Oh," the Devil breathes in relief, telling himself he only cares because of her necessary virginity. He smiles at her. "Very well Yuffie dear. Your wish is my command," the Devil tells her and snaps his fingers.

Yuffie disappears in a flash of red light.


	9. A Dream Gone Awry

The Deal of Eternity

Oracle Thunder

**Disclaimer**: Broke and will continue to be broke. I don't own any of this except some rewritten dialogue and few scenes. Everything else belongs to someone else. Don't bother suing.

AN: "Blah blah" talking, 'Blah blah' thinking

* * *

The cries of sea gulls overhead alerts Yuffie to her new surroundings. Yuffie looks herself over. She finds she has long curly black hair, a green bikini, and is carrying beer. 'Oh well at least the swim suit fits right.' Yuffie walks along the beach and sees a blanket on the sand and a red haired man watching the sun set. She hurries to the man. 'Ok, let's get this right.' 

"Yuffie where'd you go?" Reno asks.

Yuffie smiles and pulls a six pack from behind her. "Getting you a drink," she tells him.

Reno's eyes light up as he reaches for a beer and pops the top. He takes an appreciative swallow.

"Is there any thing else I can get for you?" Yuffie asks.

Reno shakes his head no and puts his beer down in the sand. "Nah I'm fine Yuffs," he says. He smiles and pulls her close. Reno starts nuzzling her neck.

In Hell, the four generals frown at the scene in the scrying pool.

"I don't like this," Galian declares softly as they watch Reno fondle one of Yuffie's breasts.

"I don't like this either," Chaos admits quietly. His eyes flicker to the throne where their master sits, watching with a deep frown on his face. "The master hasn't said a word about it though."

Hellmasker fidgets a little as he notes the dark wrath practically radiating from their master. "So don't do anything that will draw his attention! I haven't seen him this angry since you know who visited," he hisses to Galian.

The Devil glares silently at the scrying pool before abruptly standing from his throne. "I am going to put an end to this now," he declares, telling himself he's doing it to preserve Yuffie's necessary innocence.

"Um Reno I think we should..." Yuffie begins uncomfortably. 'He's fucking groping me!'

"Mmm, what?" Reno asks distractedly as his hand goes to Yuffie's back and finds the clasp to her bikini.

A football nails Reno in the side of his head.

"Ow!" Reno groans as he falls over on his side.

A man in black, red lined trunks comes running up to the couple. "Oh I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" the pale man asks. Even though his words are perfectly pitched for that of a concerned man Yuffie can tell he's amused.

"Vincent," Yuffie greets him, smiling.

"Vincent? Who the fuck is Vincent?" Reno growls as he sits back up, rubbing his head.

Yuffie gestures to the man in front of them. "Reno this is my, er, friend Vincent Valentine. Vincent this is Reno," she introduces them.

Vincent nods his head in acknowledgment. "Are you all right?" he asks Reno, the corners of his mouth tilting up.

"Yeah, what the fuck ever," Reno grumbles. "Just watch where you throw that thing," he warns him.

Vincent nods his head again. He takes the football and backs away from the couple. His eyes sparkle as Yuffie mouths 'Thank you' to him.

"Stupid bastard," Reno grumbles after the guy, thankfully not catching Yuffie's mouth moving. He turns back to her. "Now where were we?" he teases her as he leans in again.

Yuffie frowns and leans back. "Uh Reno I don't think..."

A football flies through the air and hits Reno. Yuffie barely stifles her laughter as Reno falls over again and looks down the beach. Vincent waves.

Shaking her head at Vincent she reaches over and pats Reno's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Reno yells at her. His eyes dart murderously towards Vincent. "I'm going to introduce that asshole to his maker if he doesn't learn how to throw a god damn ball," he swears.

"Reno I'm sure he didn't mean to," Yuffie lies.

Reno's eyes turn back to her. "Where'd you meet that guy?" he asks.

Yuffie smiles. "I think it was at camp," she laughs.

"You didn't fuck him did you?" Reno asks.

"Reno!" Yuffie shouts.

"I'm just checking," he says.

Yuffie sits back and looks to where Vincent is talking to... oh no.

Tifa walks up to the couple. She is wearing a black bikini and her hair is tied up in a high pony tail.

Reno lets out a long whistle. "Hey Tifa, did you come to see me?" he asks.

Tifa shakes her head and says to Yuffie, "Yuffie some of us are planning to play a little beach volleyball. Guys against girls. You want in?"

Yuffie smiles and kisses Reno's cheek. "You want to play with us?" she asks.

Reno shakes his head. "Nah, I'll watch."

Yuffie stands up and follows Tifa to the net. Elena, Cloud, Cid, Shera, and Reeve are waiting. Elena is wearing a light blue bikini and Shera is in a white striped pink one piece. Cloud is in dark blue swim trunks, Cid is wearing bright yellow shorts and Reeve is in gray trunks. Reeve has his jaw length, curly, floppy brown hair tied back in a small nub.

"Hey where's Reno?" Cloud calls.

Yuffie shrugs. "He said he'd rather watch," she tells him.

"This isn't good. We don't have equal sides," Reeve says.

"I suppose I could sit out," Shera offers.

Cid stomps his foot. "Fuck no! If you don't play I sure as hell wont."

Tifa sighs. "Do you guys really care if we girls have an extra player?"

"Hell yes! We got stuck with Reeve," Cid yells, pointing to the man.

Reeve looks sheepishly at the ground.

Elena groans. "Where is Rude when you need him?" she asks.

Yuffie frowns, feeling as though it's her fault. 'Damn if Reno had only joined. Either we find another guy quick or one of us is going to have to sit this out. Wait a minute...' Yuffie turns around and looks at Vincent, who is explaining to a five year old little boy what a couple down the beach are doing. "Hold up guys I think I know someone who can play," she says.

Yuffie hurries to Vincent, stopping short when she hears the word 'orgasm'. "Vincent!" she exclaims.

Vincent looks up from the boy's upturned face to Yuffie. "What is it now? Surely you are capable of fending Reno off by yourself," he says.

Yuffie frowns at Vincent and then she leans down to the boy. "Sweetie I think you should go to your parents now, ok?" she tells him.

The child nods his head slowly and races away.

Yuffie turns back towards Vincent. She frowns at him and places her hands on her hips.

"What is it now?" he asks, bored.

She sighs, "Normally I would be chewing you out for telling a little kid about such crap but I need a favor."

"If you want anything you need only wish for it," he reminds her.

Yuffie holds her hand out to him. "Oh come on it will be fun," she promises.

Vincent shakes his head, "I will be the judge of that."

She grabs his arm and starts pulling him towards the volleyball net. "Come on Vincent. We only need another player. It will only be for a while," she pleads. Seeing the unconvinced and uninterested look on the Devil's face she tries a new tactic, "Just imagine how much you can humiliate us mere mortals."

At this Vincent's eyebrows rise and he stops dragging his feet. "I could use some entertainment, although I don't think you need another player anymore," he remarks.

Yuffie looks back to her friends and sees Reno standing by Cloud. She walks up to them with Vincent and smiles at Reno. "Hey you decide to play with us?" she asks.

Reno gives Vincent a glare as he leans down to kiss her cheek. "It might be fun," he shrugs.

Vincent bows his head slightly, "Then my presence is no longer necessary." He turns to leave. He stops as Yuffie's hand clasps his arm.

"Guys does it really matter if we have an extra?" Yuffie pleads.

Reno nods smiling. "Come on guys. This is one of Yuffie's friends. Let's make him welcome," he says.

Vincent frowns at Reno's seeming sweetness before looking back to Yuffie, who continues to hold his arm. Yuffie looks back at him hopefully. He turns back to the guys. Cloud is hanging his head, Cid is shifting his feet in the sand and Reeve is looking between him and Reno nervously. 'Ah revenge is it? How deliciously...petty.' He smiles back at Reno as pleasantly as a snake.

"I guess if he wants to play then it's ok, right?" Cloud mumbles to Cid and Reeve.

Cid stamps his foot angrily but doesn't say anything.

Reeve frowns and shrugs unhappily.

Reno claps his hands together. "Ok let's play. Vincent you're on the girls' team since you're Yuffie's friend," he says as he grabs the ball out of the sand. "Since you have Vincent we'll serve first,"Reno calls over his shoulder as he races to the server's spot.

Yuffie frowns at Reno's sudden buoyancy but steps back.

Tifa whispers as she stands back with her, "You better know what you're doing. I really don't want to lose to Reno again."

Reno smacks the ball really hard as he serves. The ball flies over the net straight for Vincent's face...

and then Vincent slaps it right back at Reno. The thud of Reno hitting the sand as he holds his bloody nose is made sharper by the sudden silence. Cloud and Reeve watch in macabre fascination as their friend groans in pain. Cid can't help laughing. Yuffie, Tifa and Shera's mouths drop open in shock.

Elena shrugs and turns to Tifa, "I don't think we need to worry."

"Fuck!" Reno howls.

Yuffie looks over at Vincent, who isn't even trying to look apologetic. She walks up to him and whispers, "Did you really have to do that?"

Vincent looks at Reno, leans toward her and whispers back in her ear, "No. **That** was fun."

"Uh are we still serving?" Reeve asks as Reno stands up.

Reno glowers at Vincent before throwing the ball to Elena to serve. Elena serves the ball and it flies into the air. The ball sails over the net and Cloud hits it back over. Tifa dashes over and knocks it back into the air, setting Yuffie up for the spike. The petite woman jumps into the air to hit the ball down hard. Reeve dives for the ball and keeps it in the air long enough for Cid to slap it back to the girls. The ball speeds towards Vincent who knocks it back over the net this time without injuring anyone. The ball lands just out of Reeve's reach, who is on his knees in the sand.

"Damn it!" Reno mutters.

The girls rotate positions so now Shera serves. Shera whacks the ball as hard as she can and it just barely passes the net. Cid, knowing Shera's volleyball skills, is already under the net, waiting for the ball. He slaps it back and it lands in front of Shera.

"Sorry," the quiet woman apologizes. "I know I'm not very good at this game."

Tifa sighs and shakes her head. "It's ok, Shera. You're trying," she admits.

"You're doing a hell of lot better than last time," Elena agrees as she throws the ball to Cloud.

Cloud grins at Tifa before he throws the ball into the air to serve. The ball glides by and Tifa is still looking at Cloud's body.

"Tifa!" Yuffie shrieks as she dives for the ball and hits it into the air. Vincent steps behind her and hits the ball over the net towards Reeve, already identifying him as the weakest player on the other team.

Tifa's face flushes red as she yells, "Sorry!"

Reeve, who wasn't paying attention either, doesn't see the ball until it hits the sand in front of him. Sand sprays onto his face and hair.

"God damn it, Reeve! What the fuck were you thinking?" Reno yells.

Reeve shakes the sand off of his face before turning to Reno. "Sorry," he mutters as he rolls the ball under the net to the girls.

"It's ok," Elena assures him as she bends down to pick up the ball, not noticing the blush on his face. Elena tosses the ball to Vincent, who serves next.

Tifa smiles evilly. 'Pay back.' She catches Cloud's eye before she begins to readjust her bikini top.

Vincent throws the ball into the air and hits it. The ball zooms over the net and sails over Cloud's head.

"Cloud!" Reno yells.

Cloud doesn't even say anything in his defense. He just rolls the ball under the net, keeping his eyes on Tifa's top.

Yuffie grabs the ball and gets in position. She bends down and hits the ball up and over the net. The ball flies over the net and Reeve hits it back over. Elena, surprised, knocks it back over to Cloud. Cloud whacks it over to Vincent, who hits it back to Cid. Cid hits it straight into the air for Reno to spike. The ball is in the air above the net. Reno sees Vincent heading for the net and smirks in anticipation. He jumps to hit the ball down and score, hopefully getting Valentine in the process. Vincent is already in the air though. Vincent is tall and has a good wrist because the ball is spiked back onto the guys' side. Instead of the ball heading for the sand though it hits Reno in the face. Again.

"Fuck!" Reno moans as he covers his once again bleeding nose. The red head glares at his attacker.

Vincent shrugs his shoulders disinterestedly.

"Are you ok?" Yuffie calls worriedly. 'Man that's the second time.' She begins to hurry to the guys' side of the net.

Reno scowls at her.

Yuffie pauses, hurt.

Vincent frowns and turns back to the red head and his team. He casually calls to them,"Question, if the ball hits you is it still our point?"

Reno stalks to the back of the court without answering.

Reeve nods hesitantly, "Yeah I think so."

Vincent looks at his team and says nonchalantly, "Well then we're still winning."

Yuffie looks back at Vincent incredulously.

"He has a point," Elena mumbles.

Yuffie looks back at Elena in shock.

"It is good to win for once," Shera agrees happily.

Yuffie looks back at Shera in dismay.

"I can't count how many times I've wanted to do that to Reno," Tifa admits lowly. "Hey Yuffs," she calls, "your friend is cool."

Yuffie looks back at Tifa in outrage. She turns to defend Reno and rag on Vincent for hitting him again, but sees Reno's attention is elsewhere. Like the cleavage of hot blond in an orange bikini. 'That asshole!'

Yuffie turns to Vincent and smiles at him, all thoughts of fighting with him gone.

Vincent frowns, puzzled. 'Why isn't she defending her beloved?'

Cid throws the ball over the net and Yuffie catches it. She smiles mischievously at Vincent before she tosses the ball to him. "Lena you mind if Vince serves?" she calls.

Elena looks from Vincent to the ogling Reno and smiles knowingly. She shrugs. "Nah, your friend can serve this time," she calls back.

Vincent takes the ball to the server's corner, reflecting over the vindictiveness of women. 'He salivates over another woman and she's willing to put the poor bastard at my mercy. A woman after my own black heart,' he muses. He frowns.'Still she's no...'

"Hey Reno, heads up!" Cloud yells to his friend, bringing Reno and Vincent's attention back to the game.

"Yeah, because there ain't no fucking way I'm losing to the girls," Cid growls. Then he looks through the net at his girlfriend and hastily says, "Nothing against you, Baby."

Shera sighs and readjusts her glasses.

Vincent looks at Reno and smiles before he throws the ball into the air. He gives the ball a good thwack and sends it over the net. Instead of hitting Reno, though, it's sent back by Cloud with a backwards hit. Shera races forward and slaps the ball over the net towards Reeve. Reno shoves Reeve out of the way and hits the ball. The ball is over the net and slowly falling back to the sand...

Vincent races for the ball, he yells "I've got it!"

"I've got it!" Yuffie screeches as she dashes toward the ball.

They collide, but since Vincent is heavier he falls on top of Yuffie. Yuffie and Vincent stay still before they slowly look at each other. Vincent lies the length of Yuffie's body and both are covered in sweat from their competitive play.

Yuffie's long hair is under her body so she looks like she has her normal short style. The sun and heat have kissed her face with a healthy, rosy glow and her dark eyes are wide. There is a light, a sparkle, in her eyes that fascinates the fallen angel. He leans forward to look closer.

Yuffie lies still or as still as she can with her heart pounding in her chest. All the exertion of the game has left a glistening sheen of sweat on the King of Hell, but there is no flush to the pale, pristine skin of the immortal. No red mars his face and detracts from his strange eyes. Even his lips lack color except for a touch of purple to distinguish them. He is a breathing, ivory and utterly perfect statue of living flesh.

Neither of them notices the green eyes as they stare...

Vincent leans closer, almost brushes his nose with hers when a stray thought crosses his mind. 'Her light is like Luc...' He pulls away with a jolt. The former archangel stands on his feet and snaps his fingers, disappearing in flash of red light.

"Vincent?" Yuffie mumbles, too numb to know what she is feeling at the moment.

"Hey Yuffie," Tifa kneels down beside her. "Where'd Vincent go?"

Yuffie shakes her head, "What? Didn't you see it?"

"See what?" Shera wonders as she kneels.

"The red light?" Yuffie says.

"What light?" Elena pries.

"Yuffie is talking about some light," Tifa explains.

"Oh," Elena mumbles. "So where did Vincent get to? I thought he landed on you?" she asks.

"I didn't see him go. Yuffie, do you know where he could've gone?" Shera asks.

Yuffie shakes her head. 'He must have stopped everyone from seeing him.'

"Are you alright?" Reeve asks, coming over to check things out.

"Yeah we're fine," Elena assures him.

Cloud and Cid run over and stand by Yuffie.

"You ok, girl?" Cid demands.

Yuffie nods her head yes.

"Where did Vincent go?" Cloud asks Tifa.

"I'll get us some sodas to cool down with," Reeve offers. He looks around. "Hey, where did Vincent go?"

Yuffie shakes her hand. "It's ok. I'm sure he just had to run to work or something," she lies. 'That has to be the lamest excuse ever.'

"What he didn't have off today?" Tifa asks curiously.

'Think fast.' "Nah he doesn't really get days off," Yuffie answers. 'It's not really a lie. How many days off can Satan possibly get from Hell?'

"Oh and he came here to see you!" Tifa cries.

'What the hell?'

"Took time out of his busy schedule to come to the beach to see her," Shera pipes in.

"And now he has to go back to work to face the wrath of his boss because he did," Elena chimes in.

Tifa, Shera and Elena sigh. Cloud, Cid and Reeve frown at each other, knowing what is next.

"How sweet," Tifa says.

"How wonderful," Shera agrees.

"How romantic," Elena concurs.

"Uh guys...," Yuffie mutters.

"Uh, Elena I took off work to come here too," Reeve reminds her.

"Damn it Shera! Snap out of it," Cid blurts.

Tifa rounds on Cloud. "Why can't you be more like Vincent?" she demands.

"What?" Cloud shouts.

"Uh guys..." Yuffie tries to interject.

Shera sighs. "Tifa it could be worse," she says. The older woman surreptitiously thumbs to Reno, who whistles at a passing female.

Yuffie drops her head and sighs.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience. No I didn't die or give up on this story. This has just been a very hectic time for me. One brother got married, another is having a baby and moved back in, my dad came to visit and he got in a car accident, my step dad is coming home from Guam (he's deployed) and I've had problems with the financial aid offices at my college. To top it all off I couldn't get the chapter to read like I wanted. I waited and waited and finally I got it the way I wanted. I hope it was worth the wait. To all Reno and Reffie fans, no offense but he is not my favorite character. Don't worry he won't be completely left to dry in the end. However, this is still Yuffentine. That will not change. Have no fear of that my fellow YV friends. Enjoy and please review. 


	10. I'll Have the Salad

Deal of Eternity

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Reminder: "blah blah" -speech

'blah blah' - thoughts

The friends walk to Cloud, Cid and Reeve's cars parked along the curb. Cloud's dusty, red sand buggy, Cid's suped up white Thunder Bird with sub woofers and Reeve's silver economical hybrid, Yaris.

"Damn it! I can't believe we fucking lost," Cid mumbles petulantly, bunching his beach towel into a small ball. Shera sighs. His girlfriend wraps her arm around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder as they walk hip to hip. Cid smiles lightly, apparently feeling better now with the attention.

Reeve rolls his shoulders as he carries his and Elena's beach towels to the car. "If it makes you feel any better we really lost to Vincent," he says offhandedly.

"What?" Tifa demands, outraged.

Reeve looks to his friends for help but Cloud, Cid and Reno apparently want none of Tifa's fury. "Well, I mean, Vincent scored more than half your team's points. So when you think about it, it's almost like we lost to him," he defends himself quickly.

Tifa frowns but then looks at Yuffie speculatively. "Hey Yuffie who you riding back with?"

Yuffie shrugs. "I don't know. Who did I ride here with?"

Elena laughs. "Yuffs, you're so forgetful. You rode with me and Reeve," she answers.

"And me, of course," Reno chimes in as he throws his arm over Yuffie's shoulders. He leans close to Yuffie's neck but she pulls away from him.

"So I guess I'll ride with Reeve and Elena if it's ok?" she asks Reeve as she tries to make her detachment from Reno less noticeable.

"Sure, no problem," Reeve assures her. They stop in front of the car. "Uh Elena can you open the back for me, please?" he asks after trying to reach for the handle while holding the towels and sun block etc. Elena reaches over and opens the back, while surreptitiously giving Tifa and Shera looks.

"Uh Honey I'll ride with Reeve and them ok?" Tifa says more than asks as she hurriedly gets in the backseat of the Yaris.

Shera turns her face to Cid and asks gently, "Cid, do you mind if I ride with my friends?"

Cid grumbles but walks her to the door and helps her in. Shera smiles at him gratefully as he even buckles her seatbelt for her. He walks to the back of the car and leans towards Reeve. "You better drive safe," he warns.

"I always do," Reeve replies as he watches Elena get in the passenger seat. He goes back to situating the towels.

Yuffie frowns at the car. The Yaris is large but there is only one seat left in the back. "Where is Reno going to sit?"

"Reno can ride with Cloud. Right Cloud?" Tifa asks. She smiles at Cloud and lets one strap of her bikini slip down her shoulder.

"Uhhhh," Cloud groans.

"Cloud?" Reeve tries to get his attention.

"Ummm," Cloud murmurs, a little drop of salivia dribbles down his chin.

"Damn it Spike snap out of it!" Cid yell irritably.

Cloud shakes his head and clears it. "Ah, yeah sure. Reno can ride with me," he says.

"Ok, well then let's go," Elena says .

Reeve closes the back and gets in the driver's seat. He pushes the power window button down and leans his head out. "Lunch is my treat. I'm going to the burger place off the express way. Meet us there," he says.

"Is that the place with the waitresses on roller skates, the funny hats and that damn fortune telling machine?" Cloud asks.

"Yeah," Reeve answers.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Reno grumbles. He waves at Yuffie as he heads for Cloud's buggy.

Reeve hits the window button and turns to Elena when the window is up. "Why do they hate that place so much?" he asks her.

"Cid didn't seem to mind," Yuffie points out.

"Maybe it's because last time they went that machine said Cloud would hook up with a guy?" Elena suggests.

Yuffie's mouth drops open. "No way! Really?" she demands. "What about Reno?"

Tifa shakes her head, "Something about a blonde. Tell the truth we were too busy laughing over Cloud's fortune."

Shera nods her head. "Yes, and Cid hasn't let Cloud forget it,"she laughs.

Tifa chuckles and then looks at Yuffie. "So Yuffie," Tifa begins.

"What?" Yuffie asks. 'Uh oh she has that look.'

"Where did you meet Vincent?" Tifa inquires.

'It's always best to lie close to the truth, that way you don't forget the story.' "Oh well I was camping in Nibelheim and he was there," she answers.

"What's he do for a living?" Shera asks.

'Shit! What can I say? What could be equivalent to ruling Hell and punishing sinners for eternity?' "Uh he's a prison guard," Yuffie lies.

"Oh, that sounds kind of neat," Tifa replies.

'Thank god I got through that one.' Yuffie smiles at her friends, ready to change the conversation when Elena asks from the front seat.

"Is he a good kisser?" Elena teases.

_The man swings Yuffie into a seat and leans in. Yuffie freezes in shock. 'His eyes are red!' The next thing she knows she feels soft lips pressing against hers and a hand stroking her cheek, coaxing her mouth open._

Yuffie's face goes hot at the memory. Her friends see her face.

"Oh my god! You have kissed," Tifa squeals.

"Na uh," Yuffie lies.

"Yeah huh," Tifa and Elena tease back.

"It's not like that at all," Yuffie stammers.

"So what is it like then?" Shera asks.

"Uh well," Yuffie mumbles.

"Come on! We won't say a word. We swear it. Right girls?" Tifa asks.

"Yeah," Elena answers.

"Not a word," Shera says solemnly.

"Um," Yuffie grumbles. "Well uh, er..."

"Oh for the love of Siren, was it closed mouth or open mouth?" Elena demands.

Reeve's face jerks to Elena. "Elena!"

"What?" she asks innocently.

Reeve turns the car down an exit ramp.

Yuffie ducks her head. "Just lips," she mutters.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Tifa grins.

Reeve shakes his head. "Yes," he agrees. He turns the car into a parking lot. "Like somewhere to eat," he says as he pulls into a parking space.

"Oooh," Tifa and Elena groan in disappointment.

Yuffie smiles in relief now that the interrogation is over. 'They wouldn't ask me anything in front of Reno. Just get through lunch and then go home. No problem.'

Reeve leads them to the entrance as Cloud and Cid pull into the parking lot. He waves at them as he opens the door for Elena, Tifa, Shera and Yuffie.

The restaurant is better than Yuffie envisioned for a place Cid so casually dismissed. There are many leather booths with polished wood tables and a sports bar. Along the walls are collections of hats from around the world, the servers rode around on roller skates and there was even an indoor skating rink.

Reeve nods to the Host and they are promptly sat at a round table overlooking the skating rink. Elena, Yuffie, Tifa and Shera sit together on one side while Reeve, Reno, Cloud and Cid sit on the other side. Not a minute after sitting down does their waitress arrive with menus, silverware and napkins.

"Welcome to Cait Sith's Burger Rink, I'll be your server this afternoon. My name is Megan. Can I start you off with drinks?" she asks as she pulls out a pad of paper and a pencil.

Reno nods, "Sure thing Sweet cakes, I'll have a Budweiser. No glass." He winks at the pretty, blond server who is roughly sixteen. Yuffie frowns but chooses to say nothing as she looks at the menu.

Elena raises her head from the menu and calls to Megan, "I'll have a strawberry spritz."

Tifa shrugs and orders, "I'll have a watermelon spritz."

"What's a strawberry watermelon spritz?" Yuffie asks.

Elena and Tifa exchange anticipatory smiles as Reeve explains. "A spritz is a novelty drink, exclusive to this place. Take for example Elena's spritz. They take fruit punch mixed with sprite and 'spritz' it with a sweet strawberry syrup. That's a strawberry spritz. A watermelon spritz is the same except it has watermelon syrup," he tells her. He looks at Tifa and Elena before adding, "Be careful though. They can be quite addicting as I've heard."

"Oh sounds cool," Yuffie says as she looks over the spritz flavors and settles on cherry. "I'll have a cherry spritz, please."

Cloud scratches his neck before looking up from the menu. "Just a bottle of water," he decides.

Cid has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth as he digs in his pocket for matches as he yells, "Sweet tea no lemon."

Reeve reaches over and pulls the cigarette from Cid's mouth. "No smoking in here, remember?" He hands the cigarette back to Cid.

Cid grumbles, but puts the cigarette back in the pack.

Shera nods approvingly at Cid before ordering her drink. "I would like a sweet tea, no lemon as well, please."

Reeve orders, "I will have a cherry coke please. Also we would like a 'Mega Mog' appetizer and an order of the 'cheesy bacon fries'."

Megan smiles politely to everyone and says, "Ok, I'll be out with your order soon." She flashes Reno a grin as she walks away.

Yuffie bites the inside of her cheek but again chooses to say nothing. 'I don't want a fight in front of everyone.' Yuffie feels a little flower of hurt blossom in her chest though as Reno ogles another pretty blond at the bar. 'What is wrong with me? Why is looking at other women? I'm **his **girl! Why is he acting like this? Why isn't he happy with me?' Tears begin to burn in her eyes so she looks around, hoping no one notices.

She doesn't fail to see the compassionate looks Shera, Tifa and Elena are giving her nor the pissed off glares Cid and Cloud are throwing Reno. Reeve, bless his soul, decides to draw Yuffie's attention away from her faithless lover.

"Yuffie did you notice the machine in the corner as we came in?" he asks her.

Yuffie shakes her head no, not trusting her voice to sound normal.

Reeve nods towards the door and Yuffie leans in her seat to see. She can see two little kids in front of a giant white mog toy with purple wings. Sitting on top of the mog is a stuffed black and white cat wearing a red cape, gold plastic crown and holding a blue megaphone. The kids put money in the machine and the cat on top starts to hop on top of the mog as the mog starts to dance. After a few seconds she can see a little slip of paper pop out of the now still mog's mouth.

"What is that?" Yuffie asks.

Reeve smiles proudly. "That is Cait Sith, the fortune telling machine." He chuckles, "It is always wrong though, so don't put any stock in its predictions."

Elena smiles and whispers loudly to Yuffie, "I swear he brings us here just to see how his 'baby' is doing."

"His baby?" Yuffie asks, confused.

Elena nods and looks at Reeve, who is now fidgeting in his seat. "Cait Sith was the first toy I designed and built," Reeve explains.

"You made that piece of crap? You never told me that!" Cloud exclaims.

Reeve nods his head guiltily, "Well after that first prediction I felt it would be unwise to admit to that." He smiles sheepishly as Cloud opens his mouth to say something else but Megan is back.

"Here you go, and you go, and there is yours..." she says as she hands out drinks.

Yuffie smiles. 'Wow, this place has great service!' Then she sees Reno and Megan give each other a hot look. 'Well I guess that explains it all.' Yuffie looks and sees Elena and Tifa have wasted no time and are drinking their spritz, so Yuffie takes an experimental sip of her cherry spritz. 'Wow!' Yuffie pulls away from the straw and sees the knowing looks on Tifa and Elena's faces. "This stuff is frigging awesome," she declares.

Tifa turns to Elena and raises her hand. "And so is born another true believer," she declares and Elena slaps her hand.

"Now we just need to get Shera to try one," Elena says.

Shera takes a slow sip of her tea and smiles at her friends. "Oh no. I'm not going to develop a spritz addiction too. Be content you've corrupted Yuffie," she laughs.

Just then Megan is back and she is bringing a huge platter almost the circumference of the table and a normal plate stacked high with fries covered in cheddar cheese and bits of bacon.

"What is that?" Yuffie asks as she looks at the huge platter. She sees the same incredulous and somewhat horrified looks on the other female's faces.

"Reeve, what the hell did you order?" Elena demands softly.

The huge platter is loaded with hot wings, crab cakes, fried eggplant, chicken tenders and mozzarella sticks. The guys look excited. Reeve is smiling, triumphant.

"Ladies, I present to you the Mega Mog," Reeve announces. "Let's dig in!."

Tifa, Elena, Shera and Yuffie look at the platter, at each other and then declare unanimously, "I'll have the salad!"

* * *

AN: Sorry everyone but my computer was hacked and the jerk left a virus. Right now I'm using someone else's computer but I don't know when mine will be fixed. No I haven't given up this story. Some of you will notice a lack of Vincent, but have no fear. The fallen one will be back. Besides I was worried I was making the story suffer by a lack of character development. Next chapter should be out this Sunday and better than this one. Hope everyone enjoys. 


End file.
